


The Doctor Project:  Experiment Four

by Sharanesu



Series: The Doctor Project [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub, M/M, Public Nudity, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharanesu/pseuds/Sharanesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness wants to take the Doctor out to his Club but there are certain restrictions and does the Doctor really want to reveal their relationship to the outside?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Project:  Experiment Four

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine  
> This has been done for a while but I haven't been on the computer much. A heatwave in the UK when you have Scottish/Norse skin is a damn nightmare! Will have to go and hide from the sun again! Hope you enjoy.

The Doctor Project: Experiment Four

The Doctor never thought about himself as an exhibitionist. Okay, he liked having people’s attention or have them notice how clever he was. He liked them to listen and pay attention to him. He liked praise and...Okay, he’s a little bit of one. When Jack first mentioned visiting a club he’d been a little nervous, but then reconsidered the public display aspect and how everyone would see him standing beside a fantastic specimen of a Dominant, he was instantly aroused and intrigued. 

“Are you sure about this, pet?” Jack asked for the third time. The Club he wanted to attend was one he’d been going to for many years. It was a high class establishment; the best in Wales was the general opinion. However, it did have certain rules and Jack had been a member since it had been established back in the late 1800’s. He’d found many a lover there – short term and longer. It was in those rooms he had met the only woman he’d ever entered into a Marriage contract with. She’d bore him a daughter, but illness took her too soon and unfortunately, he and his child were never close after her death. Now, he really wanted to take the Doctor with him, a little bit to show off but also because he enjoyed the atmosphere. He liked looking at people which had led to a lot of interesting sex...not that he wanted it with anyone but the Doctor nowadays. While they hadn’t agreed exactly what their relationship included Jack had decided with the Doctor he wanted monogamy. Well, that might not include Martha and Mickey because he was still having fantasies about that night. He could still picture the strong young man ploughing into his lover taking him hard and dirty while making the most wonderful gasping cries. They had been so different – like ebony and ivory – he thought with a laugh. The Doctor’s skin soft and pale surrounded by the larger build of Mickey, his darker tones contrasting perfectly. However, even then Jack had found himself getting jealous of their intimacy. The Doctor was his and no-one else’s, but he wanted every single person to know that. Jack had also noticed how the Doctor glowed with smugness when he was the centre of attention. It wasn’t vanity, it was just who he was and Jack loved that about him – even if it drove others to insanity (he tried not to think of the Doctor’s past companions.)

“Look, you don’t have to wear what I suggested – I wasn’t thinking...I don’t want you to feel insecure....I mean if that is what you’re....”

“Jack, you are babbling.”

They were in the middle of lunch and Jack had brought up the subject of going out. He’d explained about the club and what was expected. He’d talked about the things he wanted from his Submissive. At first the Doctor had appeared interested but then he got a little worried as the day progressed. Jack could feel it though their bond and was kicking himself because he knew it was too early for anything like this in the Doctor’s recovery. The Time Lord liked being noticed, the centre of attention, but after his...break, he wanted to keep him away from stressful environments until he was able to deal with them. He’d come so far and was even opening up to Martha and Mickey, who off course loved him just as much. Over the last couple of weeks, they had worked so well together and for the first time the Doctor actually felt content. He’d even built up the courage to ask Martha to remove the injunction against him and they had amazingly talked about his feelings! Which had left everyone shocked, especially the Doctor, but Jack had never been so proud of his beloved Time Lord. Unfortunately Martha refused his request but he didn’t get angry or storm out as he would have once done. He’s sat and listened to her. They had agreed that if for the next month he showed marked improvement she would release him from the bonds of the mental health contract. This was why Jack was getting a little nervous about his sudden desire to go to the club and wished he’d not mentioned it.

“I’m not worried Jack...you know I err...like people...” The Doctor admitted surprising himself with his honesty. It wasn’t something he was use to doing – especially when it came to his feelings, his thoughts – he’d lie. Yet, with the bond in place, he was learning that was an impossibility. The Master hadn’t cared what he’d felt or thought, but Jack spent huge amounts of time with him at the centre of his thoughts. Not only that but he cared about how the Doctor felt, how he was recovering and wanted to give support in any way. At first this attention terrified the Doctor, but he was slowly learning to enjoy it. In return, it gave him new insight into humanity and he endeavoured to be like Jack; considerate, worshipful and unselfish with his lover. He’d never known anyone like Jack who always put his wellbeing before all other concerns and the Doctor were finding it rather erotic. It was a little strange, but Jack’s attention was a big turn on for him. No-one had ever done this. No-one had ever cared enough like Jack. Yes, it annoyed him when he was forced to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner, but Jack did it because he cared – deeply. He was bothered about every aspect of the Doctor’s life which was in truth deeply touching. It was something he discovered he liked to share, while at times it was annoying some part loved it. Okay, he was a bit of an attention whore.

“I just thought...well, it has rules. You will have to act as a submissive at all times and you...Well, you’re a bit of brat, my pet.” Jack finished watching the Doctor’s eyes sparkle up at him and his lips widened in a smile.

“Please, tell me the rules, my Lord.” Jack couldn’t help but shiver at the comment, his Submissive kneeling on the floor looking up at him with huge brown eyes, all needful and adding a hit of worshipfulness. Damn, Jack thought, just a look from the Doctor made him hot under the collar. 

“Many do prefer Submissives to be naked; however that is the choice for the Dominant. All marks should be displayed, for example your nipple rings. You will have to have your wrists bound at the door; you are only allowed to touch with express permission. People may ask you to present. To do that you kneel on your heels, spread your legs open and drop the head forward. Off course, they cannot touch but they are allowed to look. You don’t talk to anyone, not even another Submissive without permission. There, like at home, I have the right to use you, touch you or punish you anyway I see fit.”

“Jack, I would pretty much expect those types of rules from a members club,” the Doctor confirmed understanding what Jack had explained. The use of his name crept in when the Doctor wanted to stress he wasn’t worried or frightened in anyway. 

“Pet, that’s two already,” Jack added with a smirk considering the Doctor’s punishment tally. His pet likes to be smacked...hard.   
“If you misbehave they do expect punishment immediately.” Really Jack didn’t see that as a problem since they will certainly enjoying having his pet over his knee for some corporal punishment.

“I’m not afraid, my lord. I just...You had a thought I picked up when you considered the club and I kinda picked up on it...”

“Oh pet, that’s number three,” Jack laughed as his pet blushed brightly and dropped his eyes in subservience. Jack was still learning how to cope and control their bond. While he was finding it easy to read his lover’s mood and occasionally his thoughts, sometimes he’d transmit a clear picture or feeling a little too eloquently. The Doctor didn’t have permission to read his thoughts but through the bond he did occasionally pick up on things. “What did you see?” Jack purrs knowing full well what he saw.

“Me, sitting at your feet and people were...staring. You watched them knowing they wanted me and couldn’t touch. It made you hot, you unzipped your jeans and I turned to suck your cock. You had...a err...a tail in my butt.” Jack moans with a spike of arousal from the Doctor’s description even though he also feels his Sub’s nervousness. He had always called his lover, pet. It was a nickname, given before he’d earned the right to his name back, but it was still very special to them. Only Jack had ever used that term of endearment.

“It’s a butt plug, I push it inside you and you can wag it by tightening your muscles. Would you like that, pet? To be my lovely, big eyed puppy sub?” Jack sniggers at the indignation on the Doctor’s face but his lips twitch with a smile. 

“I don’t have puppy eyes....” he mumbles unable to stop his mouth. The Doctor has big problems controlling his mouth, but it’s a fault Jack truly enjoys – that mouth, the things that come out of it and the stuff he can put in it.

“Four, pet.” The Doctor opens and then closes his mouth with a snap, his annoyance very obvious but he chooses to be silent. He’s already got a tally of twenty slaps coming his way later and his backside still stings from yesterday. Jack had paddled his ass until he orgasmed at order without any touch to his gentiles. He was learning to hold back his orgasm until his Dominant gave him permission. Jack expected his Sub to come on command and the Doctor still found it a little embarrassing and difficult. At times, he just couldn’t hold back especially with Jack’s teasing. However, Jack was overjoyed when his word had such an effect and made him weak at the knees with a single command.

“Okay, I’ll arrange to have dinner at the club. Think about what you would like to do for me, Doc. How you would like to dress to please me. I will allow that, okay? Choose what you feel uncomfortable in and reject any that concerns you. Our time out is supposed to be rewarding, not only for me but you also. Okay?”

“Yes, my lord,” the Doctor replied liking the idea. It gave him the afternoon to think about how far he was willing to go. To consider how to approach this evening and what he wanted to do to please Jack.

****

Fortunately for the Doctor, during the early evening Jack had been called out to deal with some Weevils so it gave him the perfect time and opportunity to consider what he was willing to do for his Dominant. He’d already decided to be naked, he knew that Jack wanted him to be seen and for other’s to know he belonged completely to Captain Jack Harkness. He trusted that no-one would touch him, because while they both had close relations with Martha and Mickey, Jack wasn’t a sharing type of person. He really didn’t want anyone to have access to him, but he’d felt Jack’s desire to have him displayed for others. To have them look and want him. To desire the Submissive sitting at Jack’s feet. He in truth didn’t get what the fuss was about, he wasn’t that special – Donna had called him a stick. Yet, it was something Jack found great pleasure in and the Doctor was willing to do that and more for his Dom.

He had chosen to wear his golden nipple rings, with the chain that would be connected to the new ring at his belly button. The recent piercing had fully healed and he slid on a golden ring attaching it to the chain from his nipples. It still felt very strange but had made wearing the chain easier under clothing. He’d found that Jack had a unique fondness for his navel and played with the new edition with mouth and hands almost constantly when he was naked. However, at times it was a little embarrassing because the Doctor had also discovered, to his horror, that he was very ticklish there. Jack had spanked him once after each laugh when he’d touched that sensitive waist, but still he couldn’t hold back the shiver and moan when he was caressed. It didn’t help that Jack appeared to be one of the biggest teasers he’d ever known! He took perverse pleasure in teasing him at the most inopportune moments, either tugging on his nipple chain or pushing his hands down the back of his pants to tug on the butt hook. While it left him panting and very hard, he’d found that he enjoyed Jack’s constant attention. He wondered if it would last, if Jack will one day get bored with him so while he didn’t always show it, he enjoyed Jack’s wondering hands while it lasted.  
“Oh pet,” Jack breathed as he stepped into the bedroom they still shared in the Torchwood Dungeon. He looked a complete mess, but the Doctor was cleaned, perfectly coifed and decorated for his pleasure. He knelt in the centre of the room and Jack couldn’t help but walk around him having a good look. “Spread your legs, bend over.” He ordered, unable to hold back a moan of delight when the Doctor leaned forward, stuck his ass in the air and revealed the tail. It twitched as the Doctor tightened his muscles around it and Jack groaned.

“Bloody hell,” he breathed, getting down on his knees behind his pet. He ran a hand down the long spine, until he reached the embedded plug. He moved it back and forth a couple of times, pulling on the fake hair. The Doctor gasped as the large flared end stretched his rim wide and then Jack pushed it back in. “You are beautiful my pet.” The Doctor had even worn the gold chain with Jack’s name tag. “Stay – I’m going to shower.” A part of Jack just wanted to cancel the night there and then to just take his pet over and over. He didn’t, only just restraining his lust because the night promised to get much more exciting.  
The Doctor smiled as Jack dashed from the room and he heard the shower turn on. He’d made the correct choice it appeared because even without trying he could feel Jack’s arousal and need throbbing inside him. The tail wasn’t what he expected; it felt incredibly strange but not wrong. The heavy weight pulled on his tight anal muscles and the flared end pushed perfectly against his prostate. In fact, he was finding the experience rather enjoyable as well as sexy – damn, that thought made him giggle, but he was surprised by how exceedingly good it felt. Moments later, Jack reappeared; finished with his shower with hair still wet, only slicked back as he rushed to dress at speed. 

“Stand,” he ordered when he’d finished and held out a robe for his submissive. The Doctor stood and Jack gave him another once over. He was constantly surprised by his lover and tonight was no exception. The Doctor wore his jewellery with pride, his nipple rings, chain along with the navel ring. A golden ring decorated the base of his dick and he had leather cuffs around his wrists which Jack could easily bind together, his ankles also had the same type of restraint. He’d thought of everything Jack realised. Everything that made him happy and aroused. On occasion, Jack caught the Doctor’s thoughts about his form and features, deciding that he was nothing special along with the attitude he couldn’t get attached to anything because he was a Time Lord. They changed so often that it was of little importance, but Jack found his features devastatingly beautiful. Okay, his nose was a little long, his eyes a little wide, but it wasn’t just the individual parts – it was the whole package. He liked how expressive his face was, how alive his eyes, how he could see every emotion reflected in his features if you knew where to look. The Doctor lied – but Jack was learning if you watched his body you could tell what he was really thinking or feeling. They didn’t lie – they never had done. So many times the Doctor had told him previously he was okay, but if only Jack had really looked, he would have known it was a lie. The worst time was after the Master when the Doctor asked him to come with him. Thinking back there had been such terrible desperation in those eyes that day but at the time he didn’t see it. He saw acceptance and a little bit of a ‘well, that’s okay I don’t care’ attitude from the Doctor’s words – but he’d lied. He was breaking inside and no one had been there to hold him together. Never again, Jack decided. If he was gifted eternity with his lover, he would prove to the Doctor his devotion and constant need.

Jack helped him into the robe and tied it securely around his waist. “It’s not far from here,” Jack told him. “A couple of blocks over and it’s warm out.”

“Jack you haven’t....we...haven’t.”

It took a moment for Jack to catch on to what he saying but suddenly reminded that this would be their first outing together. The Doctor hadn’t felt secure enough to leave this place since he’d arrived half dead, the Tardis still won’t let him in so they had never needed to discuss how they operated outside the safe rooms of Torchwood. Jack knew that many practices would be problematic for them. When running for your life you aren’t going to count how many steps you are behind your Dominant or partially care which side. 

“We haven’t, thank you pet.” Jack praised his lover for pointing that out, feeling a tiny flash of tension from the Doctor. He’d got the feeling that on his knees or crawling was where the Master had ordered the Doctor to be, but he wouldn’t do that. This was a Dominant/Submissive relationship, the Doctor did it because he wanted to and he wasn’t a slave. Jack didn’t want a slave – he wanted a partner who submitted to him out of choice, for there was nothing more arousing. 

“I would like you to stand behind me, on my right when you can. In situations where you can’t or if need be you can walk anywhere you want. However, I would like you to learn some restraint. You are always wandering off and touching stuff you shouldn’t. So how about this, for an outing like this – you walk behind me on my right. Other times you can keep within a 2 metre radius of me and if anything looks interesting or dangerous please ask before touching.” Jack didn’t comment when the Doctor sniggered and attempted to cover his laugh with his hand. Jack heard the desperation in his voice and knew he must have sounded like a parent trying to control an overexcited child. It was true – the Doctor would not get in half as much trouble if he’d kept his hands to himself. But no, he would have to mess with it, to move something, to turn it on or off – to do something! Jack figured he’d be handing out a lot of punishments for this and sighed realising his hand was certainly going to hurt.

“Yes, my Lord,” the Doctor agreed, dropping his eyes and trying to look properly reprimanded but failing miserably.

“Okay, let’s go...” Jack paused and suddenly turned to kiss his lover deeply and quickly. “Thanks...this means a lot to me.” The Doctor smiled his reply and nodded following Jack out of the room for the first time in a month back into the outside world.

*****

The Doctor was pleasantly surprised with the club Jack had taken him too. The place looked like an old fashioned gentleman’s club upon entering, but Jack told him about another six levels which catered for everything a Dom could wish for. A nightclub, dance bar, theatre, dungeons, guess rooms, pubs, libraries – you name it they had it. The Doctor was a little nervous at the door, there was a doorman waiting for them, taking Jack’s coat and then turned to his Submissive. It was Jack who removed his robe showing his naked skin underneath, and he blushed as the other man’s eyes raked over him as he took the robe from Jack’s hand.

“Do you wish me to secure him,” the Doorman enquired but Jack shook his head, moving behind the Doctor and locked his wrists together. The Doctor didn’t lift his eyes, keeping them fixed on the floor and followed Jack into the main area where there were large couches and a bar. Jack attached a leash before they entered the club, wrapping it around his wrist and gave his submissive a quick kiss.

“Okay, pet?” He whispered quickly, standing before him so no-one could see. He reached along their link looking for fear or apprehension but found none only a hint of nervousness.

“Yes, my Lord,” the Doctor confirmed. He felt Jack’s pride in him and already the human was hard just from him standing naked in the lobby of the club. Jack’s sudden spike of arousal calmed him and his mind forgot about anyone else here.

“Come,” he ordered, more loudly this time and directed the Sub through the tables and chairs over to a couch with a table beside where they could eat dinner. Jack sat making himself comfortable before pointing to the floor between his legs for the Doctor to sit too. He rather liked this floor, instead of cold concrete or wood, there was a thick woollen carpet with a couple of layers of insulation below. Very comfortable for his knees. He slid to the ground, spread his knees wide and sat back on his heels as Jack described to him earlier.

“Capitan Harkness, good to see you. Anything I can get you for tonight?” 

“Good Evening, Kent. Thanks, I’d like a whiskey followed by a rare steak and chips please.”

“Very well Capitan, have a good night. Your order will be here soon.” The waiter was there just a moment, but the Doctor found himself already blushing. While he didn’t look up he could feel the weight of his stare. Jack’s fingers stroked through his hair and down his neck, making him forget everyone/thing else and just concentrate on his Dom’s touch. Jack’s whiskey arrived soon after and suddenly there was a pair of heels before Jack’s seat.

“Raquel.” Jack gaze followed up the pair of legs to a face he knew all too well. They had been occasional lovers from time to time and it was that mistake which made Jack realise that two Dominants together did not mix well. To say she had been a real bitch after they had parted would be an understatement.

“Present,” Raquel snarls at the Doctor and he blushes as he spreads his legs wider, back straight. “Pretty,” she comments, licking her red shinny lips. “You always did like the pretty one’s Jack. How much?

“How much for what, Raquel?” Jack sighs pretending annoyance instead of anger.

“For the night – how much is he?”

“He’s my Submissive, not my whore. You know that behaviour is forbidden here Raquel, don’t make me report you....again.”  
The woman huffs and storms away making Jack sigh with relief when she’s gone. His fingers stroked the back of the Doctor’s neck trying to calm both himself and his Sub. The thought of another touching his lover sickened him, especially her. “Ignore her; we had a thing...once if that is what you could call it. I think mistake is a better term.” Jack continued his caress, moving his hands down to the Sub’s naked spine, made all the more hollow with his arms secured behind his back. Jack marvelled at the Doctor’s build, those board shoulders, long arms and tantalising waist. He’s so beautiful; Jack contemplated touching the soft as silk skin. No man should have skin like this, Jack decided wanting to suddenly lick him all over.

“Can I?” the Doctor whispered suddenly with a low nervous tone so Jack reaches out across the link feeling his heightened arousal and was relieved to find that the Doctor wasn’t using sex as a distraction from his problems. No, the erotic stroking of his neck has brought on this desire along with Jack’s possessiveness.

“Tell me,” Jack ordered wanting the Doctor to willingly share mind, his thoughts, and his feelings – his fears. The woman upset him but Jack has only got eyes for him, Jack smiles as he reads those thoughts from his lover, relieved that the Doctor understands the depth of his commitment. For him there is no one else and it is only then he gives his permission. The Doctor moves – almost slithers across the floor, turning so he faces Jack and that pretty face presses against his knees, large eyes looking up. Jack moans with desire, his erection throbbing at the thought and he unzips himself quickly. He spreads his legs and his Sub moves to fill the space between them. He guides the Doctor’s head down over his erection and he moans loudly as his cock is taken into the wet heat. Everything else falls away around him, he doesn’t care where they are, that people are watching him suck cock, all the Doctor sees and feels is Jack. Jack pushes his emotions out, sharing how he loves to be suckled, how well the Doctor swallows around him and finally he comes. 

“Good pet,” he groans, head falling back to rest on the couch. He’s panting as if he’s run a marathon and twists his fingers into the Doctor’s hair holding him close. He can feel the breath on his stomach and his cock twitches with the thought of his Sub’s mouth. “You are far too good at that! Once upon a time I had stamina!”

Jack opens his eyes and makes himself presentable once again. His food has already been delivered and the Doctor returns to rest against his leg. Jack takes a breath, is about to speak when he hears it. A laugh, loud and free floats across the room and Jack just has to follow it to its source. His eyes widen with surprise as he recognises the one person he never thought he’d see again – Donna Noble. At first he doesn’t quite believe it and wonders if he’s got it wrong because he only met her once. But next to him, the Doctor had recognised her too and he was overwhelmed by a sudden deep aching pain. She’s a stunning redhead, Jack decides with amazing cheekbones and a quick mouth. Most men would hate that but he loved her attitude the first time they met. She was remarkable with the Doctor...

“Oh Doc,” Jack sighs feeling the overwhelming wave of grief coming from his Submissive.

“My lord, we must leave – she cannot know me! Her mind will burn. She can’t!” 

“Shhhh,” Jack hisses covering his Subs face with his hand and cutting off his rising voice. Instead of words, Jack pushes into his mind, giving permission to his bonded and then is almost overwhelmed by a rush of emotions, fears and pain. He calms the Doctor’s mind until he relaxes once again beside him. Donna is standing on the other side of the room and doesn’t have line of sight, therefore at this moment they are safe.

“Tell me, why will her mind burn?” Jack asks not understanding everything that happened that day with the Daleks but Martha had informed him everything she knew. It was only because she’d made the Doctor take her phone, forcing a promise from him to answer, that she had learned what happened after the Earth was returned to it’s proper place in the universe. Donna’s amazing mind couldn’t take the weight of a Time Lord’s consciousness and he’s been forced to remove everything or she’d die. Jack had a little inkling what she must have felt because just being bonded to the Doctor sometimes gave him a headache. His lover had been devastated after, forced to make her forget him and never to recall how wonderful she was. Martha had kept tabs on the young woman after she’d learned what had happened. From what Jack understood that experience even though it wasn’t remembered had changed her. It had made her strong, determined and filled with confidence she’d never had before. She had gained the courage to change her destination from Submissive to Dominant which wasn’t an easy task. She might not remember the man, but she kept the strength and determination the Doctor had revealed was always inside her.

“She cannot know me...she cannot remember me, my Lord,” the Doctor corrects knowing Jack will be far from pleased if he doesn’t give the exact truth.

“She cannot recognise you?”

“Yes, my Lord.”

Jack considered their situation, the Doctor’s current position and was suddenly hit by the realisation that recognition wasn’t going to be a problem. Even Martha had told him how much the Doctor had changed since being with Jack and he certainly didn’t look like the Doctor at all. To begin with - he was naked. Jack also knew of his ability with accents from Rose, who’d heard him use a satisfactory Scottish accent with Queen Victoria.

“Pet, she won’t recognise you. If anything happens I have retcon, but I don’t think she’ll know you. You don’t look the same, act the same and I know you can do a Scottish accent. She might not even notice us in this crowd.” The Doctor appeared to accept his explanation and gazed at the young woman which such love in his eyes that Jack couldn’t help smiling. He felt the connection in his mind; he didn’t love her as a lover but a friend that had made the biggest difference in his life. Someone who would stand up to him and give as good as he could. The Doctor had treasured that.

“Watch her, pet. She’s an amazing person.” The Doctor nodded keeping silent and just gazing across the room. Jack started his dinner, not interrupting the Doctor’s contemplation and decided to give him this time to himself. About half an hour later, the people in her group were moving again and Donna Noble vanished from view. The Doctor’s head hung low on his chest and he remained still.

“Excuse me, I was told I could look...” Jack jumped at the sound of the London accent and looked up into the face of Donna herself. She was blushing a little but her eyes were fixed on the Doctor beside him.

“Of course, Madam. Pet, spread your legs.” The Doctor jumped at the order, moving to present when he noticed who was standing there. He froze, his mouth falling open and he gazed up into the green eyes watching him.

“Not very well behaved is he?” she remarked with a cheeky grin.

“He’s a bit of a handful,” Jack replied making the Doctor blush brightly and then drop his eyes. Donna looked the pale man over feeling a hint of recognition but dismissed it since she would have remembered a pretty sub like this. It wasn’t the body however that caught her attention, it was the eyes; so warm and welcoming but at the same time carrying such sadness. 

“You look good together,” she continues almost wistfully.

“Thank you, we have agreed to a marriage contract. I couldn’t be without him,” Jack admitting making the Doctor blush brightly knowing that Jack spoke the truth.

“One day I would like that too,” Donna confessed. “Thank you.” 

The Doctor watched as Donna left relieved but also pleased to have heard her voice one more time. She seemed happy, though she hadn’t caught that husband she wanted yet.

“Oh pet, get up here,” Jack called to him and the Doctor scrambled into his lap, his body pressed against Jack as their mouths met. They kissed for a long moment as Jack held him tight, feeling his emotions and sharing his own. Slowly the Doctor calmed and Jack smirked. “Oh and I have to punish you too.” His Submissive gasped forgetting his earlier reaction when Donna talked to Jack and then he sighed. Jack turned him, bending him over his lap and playfully tugged the tail. It earned him a groan and then a moan as Jack started to slap the upturned butt. Five slaps were enough, and then the Doctor slid of his lap and kissed the hand Jack held out before muzzling into it. 

“Thank you, my lord for my punishment,” he spoke quietly, not really talking about his punishment but for making him stay to watch Donna. For allowing him to see her one last time.

“You’re welcome, pet.” 

Jack sat back and enjoyed his drink, stroking the fine long neck of his pet while he did. The Doctor was silent; still, his eyes to the floor and Jack could tell he was deep in thought. He didn’t pry but hoped it was nothing that would set back the Doctor’s mental health. He’d appeared so happy to see Donna, to see that she was well and kept that amazing strength of character she’d discovered. Yet, he’d lost her and Jack knew how important she was to him. Not as a lover, but as a friend. She’d been there at a time when he was at his lowest; she’d forced him to continue and held him back when he needed it. Jack had heard of the Racnoss under the Thames, a couple of years back – he does work for Torchwood after all. He’d pretty much worked out that Donna had saved the Time Lord’s life; he’d seen the security camera recordings – seen the burning rage in the Doctor’s eyes, his desperate loneliness but above all his heart-rending willingness to sacrifice his life. After that he’d dealt with the Master which had only ended up encouraging the Doctor’s further fall from grace. Recently, he’d broken the laws he’d believed in all his life. He’d changed history doing the one thing that was forbidden and the consequences had nearly destroyed him.

“Tell me what you are thinking, pet?” Jack asked stroking down the Doctor’s neck once again, this time moving lower over his chest to tug gently on a nipple ring. 

“Nothing, my lord.”

“That’s a lie, pet,” Jack’s voice was sharp and his hand tightened around the Doctor’s collar. He didn’t like to be lied; especially right to his face while he could read the Doctor’s thoughts and emotions through the bond. He expected respect and a truthful response.

“Donna – I miss her...but I’m glad to see her, but I don’t need her any longer...I don’t need to be saved...” The Doctor blurted out all in a rush of words. Jack turned his head, tilting his face up and looked into the dark eyes. 

“Why?”

“I have you...”

Jack kissed him, his tongue forcing its way into his mouth as his hands entwined into the artfully messy hair. He didn’t need to push – he understood. The Doctor didn’t need to be saved because he was here with Jack. Jack’s heart swelled with pride but also a deep passionate love. He wanted his pet now, wanted to bend him over the table and just push inside his body. Wanted to be surrounded by his Submissive’s flesh – to hold, fuck, suck – touch. He wanted nothing more than the Doctor. Finally, Jack broke the kiss, panting with blue eyes burning with lust. He could take him here, over the table but he knew the Doctor would be far from happy with that. But Jack wanted him...needed him - now. He waved his hand in the air, quickly getting the attention of one of the stewards who trotted over to his table.

“Sir, how may I help?” the young man asked, rather nervously and looking at the Submissive at Jack’s feet. Jack’s fist was curled in his hair, forcing his head all the way back to he could kiss that hot mouth and the Doctor was forced almost double over the sofa seat.

“I want a room – a bench or horse will be fine.” 

“Yes, sir – this way,” the young man quickly started moving, leading Jack towards the private rooms of the club. Jack pulled the Doctor to his feet, his hand still caught in the thick hair as he was walked across the room. It was a little embarrassing for him; with his butt sticking out and the long tail wagging behind him. Finally they reached the room and Jack closed the door as the young steward had left.

“Bend over the horse,” he ordered, picking up some rope and started to bind the Doctor to the supporting struts of the horse, forcing his legs wide open, and then bent him forward so his chest took his weight. He unclipped the cuffs from behind his back and attached those to the front legs. The Doctor’s back was fully presented to him, miles of pale skin leading down to a delectable arse. He ran his hands over the smooth skin until he pinched the redden skin of the buttocks. There was still a little redness remaining from yesterday’s flogging and the Doctor gasped painfully as he gave the cheek a firm squeeze.

“Wag for me.” The Doctor gave another little gasp but moments later the tail butt plug swayed from side to side as he manipulated his internal muscles. “Such a pretty pet. I’m going to mount you pet, ride you hard and fill you with my come. Then I’m pushing this plug back inside you, marking you and keeping you full so that later I can lick it out.”

“Oh Jack, “the Doctor moaned, his hearts pounding in his chest with the eroticism of Jack’s words. His whole body shivered with desire wanting Jack to do just what he said. Wanting the thick human cock inside him and filling him with heat.

“Naughty. First I have to correct my misbehaving pet. I have to keep on top of your training. I wouldn’t want to muzzle you.” Jack moved around to the Doctor’s head pushing couple of fingers into his wet mouth. The Doctor moaned sucking on the welcome digits as Jack thrust them in and out. Finally, when they both could take no more, Jack withdrew his fingers, shuddering as he forced his arousal back. He really didn’t want to come just yet. He turned to the wall of the room and considered the instruments waiting there to be used. After consideration, he chose a bundle of birch rods and flicked it against his hand. The wood was springy and would mark the Doctor’s back perfectly with his desired pattern. He wanted to see the welts he’d put there on his possession by his own hand. Also the Doctor would enjoy it too.

He flicked the birch again, deciding this was the best instrument to use for his required result. “Pet, you are being punished for misbehaviour, there will be ten strikes and you will count each one.”

“Yes, my Lord,” the Doctor panted out his body screaming for more as he tensed for impact. His erection throbbed, heavy and crushed against the padded top of the horse. He wished he could move just a little, but Jack had secured him stretched wide and he could do nothing to add friction to his cock. He moaned, shivered and shifted but was suddenly slapped on the behind.  
“That’s another ten pet, you are mine. You don’t think of your own pleasure. What do you think off?” Jack’s desire increased as the Doctor’s mind turned to nothing more but sex. He wanted to be mounted now and taken hard. 

“Yours, my Lord. I’m yours, for you to use at will and it is only at your word I may receive pleasure.”

“Good, pet,” Jack praised getting a small wag of the Doctor’s tail. He ran a hand over the pale skin of his back, feeling the slight tension but also the warmth as Doctor’s body heated with passion. He was fully aroused, submitting for his Dominant in a way that made it difficult for Jack to control himself. He wanted to thrust inside the tight body and actually just stay there...forever. Finally Jack stood back, his arousal back under control and he raised the birch into the air. 

On the first strike the Doctor yelped softly and almost forgot to count. Jack slowly raised the birch and he blurted out, “One, my lord.” At twenty the Doctor’s back was a criss-cross of welts and some strikes had sliced into the skin raising blood to the surface. Finished, Jack stood back and returned to the Doctor’s head. He held out the birch and trembling lips kissed the wood.  
“Thank you, my Lord for my punishment.”

“You are so beautiful pet,” Jack breathed running a light hand over the pain coloured back. His marks could be clearly seen everywhere on the Doctor’s flesh. The red welts and the small drops of blood were all his. He put them there, marking his beloved pet. Jack was a little surprised with how their relationship was progressing. He’d never in his long life felt this way about a Submissive. He wanted everything the Doctor had to give; he wanted to possess it all. Make it his and expose to the world his ownership. He was certainly going to discuss the Marriage contract again as his arousal increased with the thought of the Doctor not only wearing his collar, his marks but also his ring.

Jack couldn’t wait anymore. He shoved his jeans around his knees and stood behind the prostrate Sub. He ran a hand down the sweaty and bloodied back, all the way down to the buttocks where he pulled on the tail. The plug came out with a wet pop and Jack instantly shoved forward. His Sub moaned as he entered the tight passage which had just been stretched enough for the plug, but Jack was so much wider than that. The Doctor moaned trying to shove his hips further back but was unable to move. He was secured to the horse and not moving was beginning to drive him to distraction.

“Take it, pet.” Jack hissed, moving his hips faster and harder into the welcoming body. He pushed his weight forward with every thrust ensuring the Doctor was flattered against the padded top of the bench where his cock and nipple chain were pulled and tugged. The painful teasing was working very effectively and the Time Lord was near tears with desperation.

“My lord! Oh...Jack. Please, my Lord. May I? Please!” 

“Pets do not speak,” Jack replied, slapping a red thigh and pushing against him that little bit harder. “I fuck you, pet. I fuck you to get off – nothing more.”

“Bastard!” 

Jack burst out laughing as the word slipped unheeded from the Doctor’s mouth and he didn’t even know he’d said it. The thought had been very loud inside his head and Jack’s arousal increased.

“Oh pet, very naughty,” he whispered into the Doctor’s ear feeling him shudder with desire at his words. Jack slid from the heated opening, his finger caressing the rim a moment before he stepped back. He knew what he wanted and quickly picked up a cock and ball weight. It wasn’t much more than a strap with a weight attached. He knelt behind the Doctor, pulling his cock down from between his belly and the padded horse top. He strapped the cord once around his ball sack and then the cock. Finally, he let the weight go, pulling the heavy erection and balls down as they took the load.

His pet whined loudly, his whole body tensing and shuddering as he panted trying to control his orgasm. He’d suffered cock torture before at the hands of the Master, but Jack wasn’t that interested, perhaps because as a man he knew how damn sensitive a cock could be. Women seemed to enjoy it more for their male Subs. The weight wasn’t much just a few ounces but enough to add a tugging sensation.

“My lord,” the Doctor sobbed as Jack stroked down his spine again. He reached out carefully and touched the open mind of his lover, encouraged by the feedback he felt there. His Sub was bombarded by waves of pleasure, with the perfect hint of pain to make the sensation all the more pure. He withdrew again, knowing the Doctor could take it and pushed back into the tight orifice. The muscles around him squeezed his cock perfectly as he pressed fully into the tight heat. The Doctor gasped below him, hips still making little thrusting moves, begging for Jack to start – to just get down to it and fuck him.

“My pet,” Jack breathed, starting a harsh rhythm, flexing his hips back and forth in a quick but deep movement. This wasn’t about lasting long – there was no way he would not with his lover below him, perfectly bound, submissive and begging. He reached out across the bond they share as the Doctor exploded inside his mind, screaming as his whole body rocketed towards orgasm. “Hold it, my beloved,” Jack purred as his Sub was nearly in tears while trying to restrain his body’s desires. 

“My lord, my lord,” he moaned but Jack didn’t reply just kept moving as long as he could. Finally, his cock could take no more; it ached just perfectly wanting to fill his Sub’s body. To mark it as his – to scent him with Jack’s cum. He rammed forward, putting his weight onto his lover as his body exploded. His vision whited out and a river of filthy words slipped from his mouth. They made little sense but he didn’t care, this was perfect. This moment was like the pinnacle of his life. Damn yes, he had a lot of problems – he was rather messed up but this second nothing else mattered. Even the loss of Ianto was eased as the Doctor filled his mind with love and passion. He had wished the two could have met, could have been with him together – but fate had given him a second chance at happiness and this time Jack was holding on and never letting go.

“Come my love,” he purred his voice changing and becoming deep and sensual. The Doctor shivered at the tone, his body arching into the solid weight of Jack and came. A scream past his lips as his Time Lord body exploded, not only in the physical sense but also mentally. His head felt as though it was squeezed in a vice and then suddenly starburst across his senses. He’d never experienced this before and was a little afraid, but slowly the warm throbbing heat of Jack essence inside him mind eased his fears. This response was natural – it was an orgasm that touched every sense, his very spirit all because he loved Jack. The Master had never made him feel this way. Yes, he’d learned to enjoy the sex, the contact, the need to have someone owning him, but never had it been like this. Eventually his body stopped buzzing and his became aware of Jack kissing his neck. His wonderful hard body was pressed up against his, the heavy weight still attached to his cock and Jack’s length filled him perfectly.

“What happened, pet? It was like...you were absent a moment.” Jack stroked the smooth skin, working his way across the Doctor’s back and gently aggravated the healing welts. The Doctor moaned loudly at his touch, his skin so very sensitive and his cock throbbed with renewed desire.

“I think I orgasmed...my Lord,” the Doctor answered, his voice a little sleepy because he felt so relaxed his body just wanted to melt into the horse beneath him. Jack’s moving hands sent sparks of desire all over his skin which he never wanted to end.

“I felt it...It was like the universe had stopped...” Jack continued trying to understand the emotions and sensations he’d received from his Sub. Whatever it was it felt better than good – it was damn fantastic. It had already helped Jack’s cock to awaken once again and he hardened inside his pet. This time the joining was slow and gentle, making the Doctor writhe as he tried to push back for more, squeezing his internal muscles and begging for Jack to just take him. The teasing was perfect, heightening his arousal and he knew that another earth-shattering orgasm was on the horizon. For the first time, the Doctor wondered if having sex with Jack was going to be survivable – hell, he might just die from overloaded pleasure.

“You better not,” Jack replied picking up on the sudden thought. “I like this body and there are so many things I want to do with you. Then if the day comes and anything happens I will get to do them all over again with the new you!”

The Doctor outwardly huffed in annoyance but was warmed by the words. He’s life had never been easy, the possibility of death and regeneration was always lurking before him. Yet, those words comforted him because he knew Jack would be there for the next him...and the next and then onwards until his last breath. 

“I wish...I wish...I wish I had opened myself to you Jack. All those years and I know you thought I abandoned you...”

“Shhh, my love. It doesn’t matter. Maybe I wasn’t ready then either. I think I needed to find myself too, that maybe I needed Ianto to make me believe again. The past doesn’t matter anymore, it’s gone and done. We made mistakes and will live with the consequences, but I want to go through the rest of my life with you. Always, just with you.” The gentle kiss on the back of his neck sent the Doctor into his second orgasm and Jack followed soon after.

This time when he opened his eyes the Doctor discovered Jack unbinding him from the horse. Inside his ass he felt the hardness of the plug but also the remnants of Jack’s release. His thighs and legs felt wet as the double amount of semen slid from his body. He really didn’t care though; he was still throbbing from his last wonderful high. He didn’t care as Jack walked them quickly through the club, his body bearing the marks of his Dominant and hustled him into the car. He was still on his high as Jack laid him spread-eagle on their bed and licked up his mess. A third lesser orgasm hit when Jack pushed his tongue deep into his lover and then he collapsed exhausted. Jack curled around him, holding him tight and drifted into sleep.

The Doctor felt relaxed for the first time in forever. He was warm and cradled in Jack’s arms; his strong body surrounding him and a firm human hand cupping his cock. He had never really considered Jack to be a big softy in bed. Yes, he was Dominant, demanding and possessive all the other times, but in sleep Jack cuddled him like a toy. He discovered with some surprise that he actually liked it. He liked Jack breathing on his neck, Jack’s hands on his body and the steady beat of his human heart. 

The Doctor didn’t know if Jack had remembered what day this was. Maybe he did with his suggestion of going out and experiencing a change of scenery. Today was the one month anniversary since he’d tried to kill himself. One month ago he’d slashed his wrists, lost in hopelessness and such deep tearing regret. He wanted to bring about the passing of this body, he wanted it to end and maybe his next self wouldn’t make the same mistakes. Yet, that decision was taken from his hands – by fate or the universe – he didn’t know which. He’d ended up in Cardiff, Martha had saved his life and given him the greatest gift ever – a new beginning. 

Back when the Master ruled the world he’d nearly been pushed to the point of begging to have his old Dominant back. He wanted the intensive feeling of loneliness, of having this black hole inside him where his people used to be filled once again. In truth, he’d not cared if the Master had raped him every single day, had cut or even killed him. He just wanted this terrible affliction of loneliness to end. Yet, the Master had not touched him in that way. He’d been tormented, hurt but never touched. Looking back he could see he was wrong to desire that. He believed only his own kind could give him what he needed. That humanity was far too backward, too primitive. He wasn’t bias and he loved the species, but he just did not see humans in that light. Unfortunately, when the Master died he’d felt abandoned all over again. His biggest regret will always be that he was so blind to what was right in front of him. During that year Jack had sacrificed himself for the Doctor over and over. He had submitted to the Master’s torture just to keep him safe. He had been blind to the universe’s biggest gift. He’d almost thrown that all away, never knowing how Jack felt for him or discovering his own feelings. After the Time War he’d closed off, turned away from everything but slowly humanity had broken through his armour, taken apart his walls brick by brick and had changed him.

The Doctor snuggled close to Jack and kissed the human’s forehead. Never in a million years did he think he’d be in this position; lying in a human’s bed, bound to him with bonds deeper than sex, but also loving him. He was here on the slow path, taking each day as it came and sharing it with his lover. Sharing his hopes and dreams, his good and bad; he was sharing a life with Jack and knowing that his deep love for him meant he was accepted in every way – warts and all. He wasn’t perfect, he made mistakes, and he’d lied and had a huge ego but with little self-esteem. When Jack looked at him he saw nothing but the love and acceptance in his gaze. Over the last few weeks, he couldn’t believe at times what he’d done. He’d allowed Jack to bind him, fuck him, punish him, smack him, shove a huge tail butt plug into his ass, but even if some of those things mortified him he did them because he loved Jack’s reaction. He loved to see the pride, the desire and all the other emotions in his eyes. He liked how it makes him feel – he liked to see Jack’s passion, his love and the desperate desire just to touch him. It made him feel perfect, even with all his imperfections. It made him feel loved. 

***


End file.
